Cold Heat
by WinterStarfire
Summary: Jackrabbit AU. Detective Aster E. Bunnymund likes to do things his way. Can the temperamental Aussie handle his young new partner Jack Frost? Can Jack ignore the strong attraction between the two of them? Aster/Jack M/M slash. M-Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello! This is a jackrabbit AU where Jack and Bunnymund are detectives, they are all human and there is no magic in this story. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Contains strong-language, M/M slash and violence. M-Content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"You got to be bloody kiddin' me?"

Aster E. Bunnymund scowled at the man sitting across from him. He had a strong impulse to jump across the desk and punch the other man. He clenched his fists and resisted the urge. Beating the Captain would hardly bode well for his career.

Instead he drew in a steadying breath. "I don't need a partner. We've been through this Captain."

Captain North sighed, taking a drag off his cigar. The big Russian leaned over his desk and picked up a file. He slapped it down in front of Aster. "You need new partner. It has been nearly a year now. Each time I place you with new partner they barely last the week!" The Captain's left eye twitched, a clear sign of frustration.

Aster loosened his tie and grumbled, "It's not my fault they couldn't hack it."

"The hell it isn't!" North's eye was really twitching now. "I have received orders from up top."

_Oh great_. Aster gritted his teeth and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"He's been transferred in. Very promising. Top marks across the board." The Captain smashed out his cigar in the ashtray on his desk.

Transferred in? In other words they wanted to get rid of him. "Yea, so what's wrong with him?"

North stiffened before giving Aster the look. Aster had seen it a hundred times. It was the 'you're fucking pushing it' look. Aster sat up in his seat, refusing to be intimated. He'd stared down cold-blooded murderers without so much as a flicker of fear. Besides the big Russian reminded him too much of Santa Clause with his white beard and affinity for wearing red dress shirts.

"He is bit of a trouble maker," North finally admitted.

"I knew it! You're slappin' me with some wet behind the ears ankle biter." Aster threw his hands up in frustration.

"He is your new partner. End of story. He will be here in few hours. Read his file." North dismissed him with a wave of his hand, effectively ending the conversation.

_Fan-fucking-tastic!_

XXX

Jack Frost stood in the middle of his new precinct holding a cardboard box, completely dumbfounded. The place was half empty aside from a few officers and a couple bookies. He felt as if he'd just stepped into a time vortex. His old precinct had been pumping with activity. But this place...it had a weird stillness that was rather unsettling.

An older officer walked by him, his nose buried in a file.

Jack reached out, trying to stop him. "Excuse me?"

The older man simply shrugged him off with an, "I'm busy kid", and went about his way. _Awesome, making friends already Jackie-boy. _Scratching the back of his head Jack approached another officer sitting behind his desk, typing furiously at his keyboard. "Excuse me?"

The officer blinked a few times before looking up at Jack behind a thick pair of glasses. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for a Detective Aster."

The man's eyes narrowed briefly before he let out a snort of laughter. "You must be the new partner. Good luck kid. He's over there, at the back." He jerked his chin in the general direction. "With the long hair and tats."

"Thanks." Jack followed the officer's directions, his eyes landing on a man hunched over his desk. He gave a soft gasp at the sight.

His new partner was hot! Unbelievable hot. Long black hair was tied loosely into a pony tail, stray strands escaping to cascade around his face. He was wearing a white dress shirt, the top buttons undone, revealing a lightly tanned collarbone, and a dark blue tie. The soft fabric of his shirt pulled taut over an athletic build, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His forearms had intricate black tattoo patterns running along his skin and up underneath his shirt. He wore a dark leather shoulder holster and Jack couldn't help but appreciate how good it looked stretched over his toned shoulders.

Walking over Jack stood awkwardly next to Aster's desk, holding his box of meager office files. "Excuse me?"

Aster didn't bother to look up before barking, "What is it?"

_Holy hell! _Really. Hot. Accent. His partner was Australian! Jack cleared his throat and told himself to get a grip. "I'm Jack Frost. Your new partner."

"Uh huh." Aster still didn't bother to look up, scribbling in a file. After an awkward moment of Jack simply gawking at the man he finally asked, "Ya just gonna stand there?"

"Uh…No." Jack looked around, noticing a few empty desks. "Do I just sit anywhere?"

Aster gave an exasperated sigh before glancing up at Jack. His eyes widened briefly, before his face became stone hard and unreadable so quickly Jack wasn't sure if he'd imagined it. But damn, did he have nice eyes! They were the purest green Jack had ever seen.

"Just take the desk next t'me," Aster ordered curtly before returning to his paper work.

"Okay sure." Jack set his box down on the empty desk and asked casually, "Is it usually this quiet?"

"We actually bloody go out and work around here, Frost. Don't just sit around at a desk all day," Aster snapped.

Jack raised a brow at his harsh tone. Obviously the man had a problem with him. Unfortunately for the hot Australian he wasn't the type to take shit. "Oh yea? They all a bunch of dicks too?"

That got his attention. Aster's head shot up as he glared at Jack. "What was that?"

"I think you heard me." Jack crossed his arms over his chest, not about to back down.

"Oh, I heard ya alright." Aster stood up, his tall frame unfolding with the grace of a cat. He had to be at least six foot two. And he looked dangerous as hell with his long hair and tattoos. "Ya want t'start somethin', mate?"

Jack scowled up the man. "You're the one giving me attitude. I've only been here five fucking minutes, man."

Aster pursed his lips together and glared down at Jack. "Listen up. I don't need a partner and I don't want a partner, especially not one with your reputation." Jack balked as Aster continued, "But if I'm going t'be stuck with ya then you might as well make yourself useful." Snatching up a thick file he slapped it down on Jack's desk. "Our current case. Get familiar with it. If I need help I'll let ya know."

Jack scowled. "So that's it then. Not going to even try to get to know me before you pass judgment?"

"I read your file." Aster scoffed. "I've seen all I need t'know."

That pissed him off. "Yea, well I've read yours! Including how your partner…" Jack never got to finish his sentence before a fist flew into his mouth, sending him crashing to his desk.

Aster stood over him breathing hard, green eyes snapping with fury. "Don't ya ever mention my partner t'me again!"

Jack blinked up at him, his lower lip throbbing.

Aster snorted, snatching up his coat and stomping for the door. "You comin' Frost?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **No smut in this chapter but maybe soon...*wink*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Jack stared at Aster's receding back, shocked that the other man had punched him. He ran a hand over his jaw and winced. His lip was split but he'd had worse.

Aster headed out towards the parking lot, not even bothering to check if Jack was actually following him. With a sigh Jack picked up the case file on his desk and chased after the temperamental Aussie, stopping at the front door to snatch up the duffel bag he'd left on a bench.

Outside Aster was standing in front of a standard issue black sedan smoking a cigarette. He cast Jack an annoyed glance before slipping into the driver's seat. Jack tossed his bag in the back before sitting in the passenger's seat. The air was thick with tension.

Deciding not to push his new partner any further Jack asked, "So, where we going?"

"Gotta' meet with a contact of mine," Aster grumbled around his cigarette as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay." Jack gritted his teeth but managed to keep his tone light, "What's his name?"

"Her name," Aster corrected.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, her name."

"Her street name is Tooth. That's all ya need t'know," Aster barked, as if just this small amount of conversation was a hassle.

"Tooth?" Jack smirked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Piss her off and you'll find out, half-pint," Aster warned softly.

"First of all my name is not half-pint. Second of all I don't appreciate jokes about my height." Jack scowled over at the other man.

Aster chuckled. "Did I hit a nerve? How about Frostbite instead?"

"Fuck no! That's even worse!" Jack scoffed.

"Frostbite it is then."

_Ass! _Jack glared over at Aster, taking the opportunity to study the other man. Now that he could see him outside of the dimly lit precinct Jack realized that his long hair was more of a deep blue than black. He had to resist the urge to reach over and touch it. It was really too bad the guy was such a jerk. He grinned devilishly as a thought came to him. "You're last name is Bunnymund, right?"

"Yea…" Aster watched him out of the corner of his eye. "What of it?"

"Oh nothing." Jack feigned innocence. "Bunny…" he added under his breath.

"Oi! That's a family name." Aster raised a finger in warning. "Don't even think about it."

Jack blinked over at him and raised his brows. "Think about what…Bunny?"

Aster growled menacingly. "I swear ya start calling me Bunny and I'm gonna kick your ass." Jack shrugged and stared out the window with a smile.

He was definitely going to call him Bunny.

XXX

Aster had to keep reminding himself to pay attention to the road and to stop staring at the man seated next to him. His new partner was damn distracting to say the least. He was still shaken up a bit on first seeing the younger man in person. He'd read Jack's file and seen his photo but neither had done him justice.

He stopped at a red light and like a magnet Jack drew his gaze. He was staring out the window, a small smile playing across his lips. Aster had to suppress a shudder of awareness.

There was no doubt the man was attractive in an easy going almost mischievous way. Not to mention Jack's short hair was bloody white! Aster couldn't get over it. And his eyes were the most brilliant blue he'd ever seen. It reminded him of the ocean he'd seen on postcards.

His eyes traveled downward, taking in the other man's appearance. He wore a dark blue dress shirt that offset his eyes perfectly and no tie. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing smooth creamy pale skin. Unlike Aster, who preferred his shoulder holster, Jack wore his weapon on his hip. His jeans looked worn with several rips, and shit if that wasn't hot. Aster licked his lips, they were hanging off Jack's narrow hips in the most enticing way.

Jack was shorter than himself by several inches with a slim muscular build. Despite his size Aster had to give the guy credit, he could take a punch.

_Stop staring at him, ya nilly!_ Aster snapped his attention back to the road as the car behind him honked his horn. Swearing under his breath he gunned it through the intersection.

"Woah!" Jack cried, startled. "Easy there killer."

"Don't give me shit about my driving." Aster had a strong urge to smack Jack on the back of the head. He sighed, he could tell his new partner was going to be a handful. And he doubted he'd be able to chase him off like he'd done with the others.

"Stop driving like a maniac and I won't give you shit," Jack grumbled.

"Is this how it's gonna be, mate?" Aster asked with a low growl. "We just gonna go back and forth until one of us gets fed up or gets shot?"

"Doesn't have to be." Jack crossed his arms and let out a pent-up breath. "Why don't you tell me about our current case?"

Aster stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Ya ever hear of Pitch Black?"

Jack looked over at him with a raised brow. "The leader of the Nightmare gang?"

"That's the one." Aster nodded. "He's our current case. Been after him for years."

"Okay, so what kind of dirt you got on him."

"Nothing good enough to hold up in court. His lawyers are good, and he's got deep pockets. Buys off the judge, when he can't he buys off the jury, or he blackmails them." Aster clenched the steering wheel. "I got t'get him on something so big that he don't stand a chance in hell of getting off."

Jack nodded with understanding. "Got it. And this Tooth person? She works for him?"

Aster turned off the main road, heading for a small cluster of warehouses. "Yea, she mostly just hands out the small jobs. But people like her, tell her things."

"And she tells you," Jack added with a smirk.

"Right," Aster confirmed.

"Sounds like fun."

Jack perked up as Aster parked in front of a shipping warehouse. Tooth sat out front on a wooden crate her tiny body engulfed in a bright yellow sweatshirt. She'd dyed her hair again, this time the short bob was a bright blue with green streaks.

"Doesn't like to stand out, does she?" Jack commented sarcastically.

Aster chuckled as he got out of the car. Tooth beamed from ear to ear as she hopped off the crate and bounced over to him. "Hiya Bunny."

"Hey!" Jack scowled as he got out of the car. "I thought you said we couldn't call you that?"

"I said _you_ couldn't call me that." Aster gave him a look before grinning at the flamboyant girl in front of him. "Hi Tooth." He gave the small girl a hug, lifting her straight off the ground.

"Can't breathe!" She smacked his arm. Aster let her down with a laugh. Tooth stumbled a bit, a bright blush on her cheeks. She noticed Jack and broke out into an even bigger smile. "Holy hell, who's the hotty?"

"My new partner. Jack Frost, Tooth. Tooth, Jack Frost," Aster introduced them.

Jack gave her a little wave. "Hey there."

Tooth eyed him up and down critically before nodding with approval. "I like this one Bunny. You should keep him around."

"Yea, we'll see," Aster grumbled. "Any news?"

Tooth shrugged. "Nothing big. Some small jobs going down but nothing you can tie back to Black."

"Crap." Aster ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Think he's planning something big though. Securities been tight lately." Tooth chewed at a brightly painted nail. "Some new guys coming in. Professionals if you know what I mean? Haven't gotten any info yet but when I do I'll let you know."

Aster tweaked her hair. "Thanks Tooth. Keep me informed."

"Roger that." Tooth gave him a mock salute. "Enjoy your new partner." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Aster felt himself blush. _God damn, Tooth! _ Jack gave them both a look but didn't comment.

"I'll be seeing ya around," Aster mumbled, trying not to show his embarrassment over Tooth's obvious suggestion. Getting back in the car he waited for Jack to join him. They drove in silence for several minutes, the tension nearly palpable. Aster got the impression that Jack wasn't the quiet type unless something was bothering him.

Clearing his throat he cast Jack a nervous glance. "Ya hungry Frostbite?"

Jack jumped a little, startled out of his thoughts. "Starving actually. And don't call me Frostbite."

Aster ignored him and offered tightly, "We could go t'my place and order a pizza?" He added with a rush, "You know, so I can go over the case files with ya." He felt Jack's eyes on him but refused to take his own off the road. _Just don't look at him._

After a moment Jack replied, "Yea sure."

Did Jack's voice sound rougher or was that his imagination?

His heart beating far harder then he cared to admit Aster headed back to his place and prayed he hadn't just made a critical error in judgment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Some mild smut in this chapter. I'm building it up! Edit: I added more content to Jack's POV (05/17/2014).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Jack placed his bag down by the door as Aster searched for his phone and ordered a pizza. Aster's apartment was small, but clean and relaxed with worn leather furniture that gave it a lived in homey feel. Jack drew in a deep breath through his nose, the place even smelled like the attractive man, spicy and warm.

Blushing at his thoughts Jack took a seat on the sofa and opened up the case file Aster had given him. He could hear Aster moving around in the kitchen. Gnawing his lip he tried to focus on the information in front of him instead of the attractive male. After a moment Aster joined him, handing him a cold beer.

"Thanks." Jack took the beer, nervous jitters in his stomach. He couldn't seem to get a handle on it. Right from the start Aster had caught his attention. Over the course of the day his interest in the other man had only grown worse. Despite Aster's attitude towards him, Jack was finding himself pulled towards the other man. The Aussie was unbelievably attractive.

Unfortunately, his cock had taken notice. He'd been fighting a damn hard on since they'd left Tooth. The ride to Aster's place had been torture. It was embarrassing. After Tooth's open-ended comment earlier Jack was suspicious that Aster might be into men, but he sure as shit wasn't about to test that theory. Even still just the idea that he might be gay made him hot.

_You're a fucking idiot, Jack!_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Aster sat down beside him and rather close for Jack's comfort. As Aster opened his beer and took a deep swallow he tried not to stare and failed miserably. He watched Aster's neck bob as he drank and hell he would just love to run his tongue over that tan skin.

Licking his lips he forced his eyes away, cutting off a groan and gritting his teeth against another erection.

"You okay Frostbite?"

_Shit!_

"Fine…" He practically choked the words. Taking a swallow of his own beer he shifted to hide his hard on and prayed Aster didn't notice.

Aster stared over at him for a moment before shrugging. He began to ramble on about the case, leaning back with his arm splayed out along the sofa behind Jack's shoulders. He could literally feel the heat coming off the other man. The position had his cock throbbing. In his head he counted back from one hundred until his prick softened.

What if Aster _was_ gay? He'd bet anything the big male was a top. Fuck, there went his cock again. Why couldn't he just stay in control? What the hell was up with Aster that had him reacting like this? He knew better. Hadn't he learned his lesson? How many times did he have to get burned before it sank in? It was like he just honed in on men that were bad for him. Like a damn moth to the flame.

He absolutely could not afford to be attracted to Aster. The guy wasn't even fucking nice to him!

The source of his unease seemed oblivious to Jack's suffering as he divulged details of the case. Exhaling a slow breath Jack forced himself to relax and focused on the other man's voice. Aster's accent was a warm rumble, and very distracting. He realized he could listen to that sexy voice all day long and never grow tired of it.

It really was too bad that he and Aster had gotten off to such a bad start. Absently he ran a finger over his split lip and winced.

"Jack?" Aster asked quietly.

"What?" He snapped back to attention, realizing the Aster had been speaking directly at him. Blushing he stammered, "Sorry Bunny...what was that?"

Aster sighed but didn't comment on the use of his nickname, "I asked if ya would like some ice for that lip?"

"Oh. No thanks, it doesn't really hurt." Swallowing Jack added in a rush, "I'm sorry, I was out of line earlier. I can get a bit defensive."

Aster's brows raised in surprise before he looked away and mumbled under his breath, "Sorry I punched ya..."

He laughed before he could help it. "Wow, Bunny. We just had a moment. That was so sweet."

"Shut up," Aster grumbled before asking. "What made ya become a cop?"

He shrugged. "Dad was a cop, his dad was a cop. I guess I just wanted to make the old man proud."

"And is he?"

"What?"

"Proud?" Aster asked.

"Don't know. If I ever see him again I'll ask him."

Aster frowned. "I see."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

Sighing Aster ran his thumb over his beer. "What about me?'

"What made you want to become a cop?"

"It was either that or become a criminal. Jail doesn't appeal t'me," Aster answered bluntly.

Jack peered over at him curiously. "Some how I feel like there is more to that," he joked.

Aster smiled, the movement slow and oh so sexy. "Ya one t'talk, Frostbite."

"Touché" Sipping his beer he asked, "So where did you meet Tooth? She's...interesting."

Aster laughed and began to ramble on about Tooth, about how she'd almost shot him by mistake the first time they met. As Jack drank his beer the tension slowly eased from his body. He sank further into the couch, the back of his head grazing Aster's arm. His stomach flipped, but Aster didn't move away. Instead he continued to ramble on about Tooth as if he hadn't noticed.

Before long they were on their second pack of beer, had devoured a pizza and Jack was feeling a pleasant buzz.

"You got a girlfriend?" He blurted the question before he could catch himself. _Idiot!_

Aster blinked over at him before raising one dark brow. "No. Do you?"

"No," he mumbled around his beer.

"Is there a reason why ya ask?" Aster asked, setting his beer down on the coffee table.

"Uh…Not really. Curious." Jack picked at the label on his beer.

He jumped as Aster leaned over suddenly, plucking the beer from his hands. Jack stared at him as he placed it next to his own on the coffee table.

Sliding closer Aster's arm dropped from the back of the sofa and wrapped around his shoulders, holding him place. His other hand slid along Jack's thigh, dangerously close to his hardening cock.

"Bunny?" Jack murmured, his eyes going heavy as the bigger male squeezed his thigh.

"Names not Bunny," Aster whispered huskily. "Something on your mind Jack?"

Without even thinking Jack's eyes dropped lower, looking right at the bulge filling Aster's snug jeans. _Fuck!_ Aster was hard, really hard. And oh god, if that didn't make him hotter than hell. Jack couldn't look away, licking his lips.

Aster groaned low before leaning back slightly, giving Jack a better view. "Is this what ya want Frostbite?"

_Holy fuck!_ Jack jumped up, his face flushed. "What the hell, man?"

Aster frowned before standing up as well. "You were the one asking if I had a girlfriend and staring at my cock."

Jack clenched his fists in embarrassment. This was _not_ happening. "Are you gay Aster?"

"What if I am, that a problem?"

Jack's jaw dropped before he snapped it shut. "No…It's just…"

Aster took a step closer. "Are ya not into men Jack?"

Jack had to resist the urge to flee. It wasn't that he pretended he was straight, he would never deny what he was, but in his line of work you didn't go around advertising. "What's it to you?" He asked defensively.

Aster eyed him for a moment before answering roughly, "Because I want t'fuck ya."

Okay, that shocked him. Even as he reeled from the confession his cock jumped. It obviously like the idea of Aster fucking him very much. His brain fogged over. "What?"

Aster smirked. "Judging by the way ya were looking at me and fighting that hard on I'd say ya want me too."

Oh fuck, he was so screwed. "I'm your partner," he blurted.

Aster shrugged. "Maybe for now. No offense Frostbite but my partners tend not t'last too long."

Jacks mind flew back to Aster's file. He knew Aster's old partner had been killed in action and Aster had been a witness to the shooting. "Listen I don't plan on getting shot..."

"Don't," Aster cut him off harshly. "Don't even fucking bring it up."

Jack could see the anger reflected in the other man's green eyes. Obviously he'd cared deeply for his old partner. Had they been more than just partners? Jack had to stamp down on the rise of jealously. "I'm just saying, I don't plan on going anywhere. I need..." He broke off and swallowed reflexively. "I want this to work."

"And what if I don't want ya?" Aster asked harshly.

Jack paled. "At least give me a chance. I think...we could be good partners."

He thought Aster would argue, maybe even punch him again. Instead the man just sighed, "Fine. Ya want to try it out, then let's try it out."

That surprised him. "Really?"

Aster shrugged picking back up his beer. "Doesn't really matter," he muttered before finishing off his beer. "Want me to call ya a cab?"

"Oh." He smacked himself on the forehead. _Crap!_ He completely forgot to get a hotel room. "Yea, is there a hotel around here?"

Aster raised a brow. "Ya don't got a place t'stay?"

Jack smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head. "Haven't really gotten that far yet."

Aster rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I got a spare room. You can crash here until ya find a place."

"Uh..wow...are you sure?" Jack wasn't so drunk not to realize that living with Aster was a recipe for disaster. Not with how badly he wanted the other man.

Aster shrugged, stretching his arms over his head. Jack couldn't stop himself from staring as Aster's shirt rode up his torso, exposing a set of hard abs. There was a light dusting of black hair running in a line down from his navel, disappearing under his jeans, which were still bulging with an obvious hard on. God, but the man was hotter than hell.

"You listening to me?"

Jack shot back to reality, realizing that Aster had spoken to him. "What?"

The other man frowned but didn't comment on the fact that Jack had been clearly checking him out. Thank god. "I said you can stay here until ya find a place. Since we're gonna be working together anyway it's no big deal."

"Oh, right. Thanks Bunny." Jack offered him a weak smile.

"Names not Bunny," Aster mumbled. "Your rooms on the right down the hall. Make yourself at home. I'm going t'bed."

XXX

Aster closed the door to his room and let out a deep breath. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He was an idiot to have hit on Jack. But he just couldn't help it! The way Jack was looking at him was enough to drive anyone over the edge. The other man had been clearly checking him out, and judging by his blown pupils and bulging jeans Jack liked what he saw. It was all he could do to stop himself from ripping open Jack's jeans and taking that hard cock into his mouth.

"Arg!" With a groan he rubbed a hand over his throbbing erection. All he could think about was pinning the smaller man down and slamming into that tight ass. Jack had him hornier than shit.

He let out another low groan, running his hands over his face. He'd gone way too long without. And his new partner was far too tempting. He'd never had this problem before. And it wasn't just the attraction that bothered him, he could really come to care for Jack. As a friend. As a partner.

He wasn't ready for it.

Aster swallowed, a sick feeling in his gut. He couldn't handle losing another partner.

Stripping down he climbed into bed, trying to ignore his aching cock and realizing it was a losing battle. Flinging off the sheets he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, his hips jumping at the touch. Damn, but he'd needed this all day. Ever since he first laid eyes on that white hair and blue eyes.

Stroking his hand over the engorged head, dripping with precum, he groaned. Shutting his eyes he set an easy rhythm, each pull wringing out a soft moan. He wanted it bad. Wanted Jack's mouth wrapped around his cock. His spine tingled at the thought. He slicked up his hand with precum before jerking hard, the pleasure building in his spine.

_Shit! _It felt amazing._  
><em>

He jerked himself off imagining it as Jack, bucking up as he came in a rush, his cum coating his hand and belly. Turning over with a grunt he continued to stroke, coming hard and wringing out every drop. When the orgasm finally ceased his cock was still hard, not nearly satisfied.

This was going to be a problem


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews and favorites! They keep me motivated. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Aster watched with mild amusement as Jack trudged sleepily into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He had a serious case of bed head, only made worse when he rubbed a hand vigorously through his white hair. He was wearing dark blue sweatpants slung low on his hips and no shirt. Aster couldn't help but appreciate the other man's smooth pale chest, following it down to slim hips. Jack wasn't as muscular as Aster but his body was well-defined, his stomach smooth with just a hint of abs.

Shit, if he didn't look sexy as hell.

"Morning Frostbite."

The smaller man glanced over at him before blushing and mumbling what sounded like a grumpy 'good morning'. Aster's lips twitched. So his new partner wasn't a morning person. Sitting down at the table Jack sipped his coffee and winced.

"Bit too much t'drink?" Aster asked casually, drinking his own coffee.

"Ugh…" Was Jack's only reply as he sank down into his chair.

"Want some breakfast?" Jack paled and shook his head. Aster suppressed a chuckle. "How did ya sleep?"

"Fine," Jack grumbled before adding, "Thank you for the room."

"Don't mention it."

Jack sighed, rolling his head on his shoulders before stretching back along his chair. Aster had to physically stop himself from jumping the other man. Jack stretched like a cat, a soft groan in his throat and fuck was he hard again?

Aster's cock immediately swelled inside his own jeans.

"Jack?"

"Mmm…" The sound was a soft sexy rumble as Jack stretched.

"You always walk around with an erection or is it just me?"

Jack snapped up straight, his face turning a delicious shade of pink. "It's the morning," he blurted.

"Uh huh." He smirked.

"I uh...need to a shower." He shot up from his seat and booked it down the hall. Aster shook his head, smiling at himself as he finished his coffee. This may prove rather entertaining.

XXX

Jack glanced nervously over at Aster as they drove through town and tried not to fidget in his seat. The attractive man was driving him mad!

He'd been up half the night thinking about Aster, his cock hard as hell. He'd been sorely tempted to relieve himself but his nerves got the better of him, too scared that Aster would know.

To his extreme displeasure he'd woken up still painfully hard, standing under a cold shower for nearly half an hour before it finally went soft. And Aster had noticed! How fucking embarrassing was that?

Jack choked off a groan and shifted in his seat.

He could feel Aster's eyes on him before the other man let out a deep chuckle. "Something wrong Frostbite?"

_As if you didn't know! _"I'm fine," he mumbled. Of course his new partner would be hot and gay! How was he supposed to work like this?

Aster lit a cigarette, rolling down the window slightly. Jack eyed him for a moment and resisted the urge to warn him about the risks of smoking.

"I know," Aster stated suddenly.

Jack gasped, "What?"

Aster gave him a look. "You want t'tell me how dangerous smoking is t'my health."

How the hell did he do that? "Well it is," Jack scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea, so isn't this job," Aster replied coolly.

"Fair enough." He pressed his lips together but wouldn't argue it further. With a roll of his eyes Aster flicked his cigarette out the window.  
>Jack smiled. "Thanks."<p>

"Uh huh," Aster rumbled.

They drove in silence for several more minutes before arriving at the precinct. As they headed for their desks Captain North poked his head out of his office and waved them over.

"Uh oh, " Jack muttered as he followed Aster into the captain's office and took a seat. Aster sat beside him, yanking down his tie and opening a few buttons on his collar. Jack tried not to stare at the tan skin of his collarbone.

North sat on the edge of his desk and looked between the two men before asking, "How are things going?"

Aster shrugged. "Only been one day Captain."

North raised an eyebrow before turning to Jack. "And Jack, how are things going with you?"

Jack flicked his gaze between Aster and the captain before shrugging also, "Okay. Aster familiarized me with the case and I'm anxious to get started."

"Is that so?" North didn't seem convinced. "And aside from that split lip I take it there have been no other incidents?"

Aster's face remained blank while Jack cringed. "That was my fault sir. I overstepped myself and I deserved it. There have been no further issues."

Aster's eyes widened before he quickly slipped his mask back on. For a moment Jack thought the other man looked...proud.

North nodded. "I see. Be that as it may I'm sure you've realized Aster has a problem when it comes to new partners. And Jack, you have your own emotional baggage to bring to the table." Jack cleared his throat but remained silent. "Because of this I've decided the both of you will be attending daily visits with Dr. Sanderson."

"A bloody shrink!" Aster shouted, jumping to his feet. "No fucking way Captain!"

North held up one meaty hand. "That's enough Aster. Sit down."

Jack could see that Aster wanted to argue, the other mans face was brimming with anger. Instead he sank back down into his seat, muttering under his breath.

North scowled at him before continuing, "You can't deny that there are unresolved issues regarding your old partner. This will not continue." North zeroed his attention on Jack. "You've had your own issues in your last precinct Jack. Fights with your fellow officers, a disregard for authority. Now, I believe the two of you can help each other."

"Captain..." Jack began.

North cut him off, "You will be attending these sessions together with Dr. Sanderson."

"We have an active case!" Aster yelled. "What the hell!"

"Pitch is not going anywhere Aster. You're lucky I don't suspend both of you until your sessions are over. You will do this," North voice was stern. "Or you can hand in your badges now."

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at the big man. This was not fucking happening. He was being forced to sit down and express his emotional shit with some stranger. With Aster there!

_What the fuck._

Aster seemed to have similar thoughts. The man was shaking with fury. Jack half expected him to punch the captain square in the face. Instead Aster stood up rather calmly. "Fine."

"Excellent." North stood, picking up a card and handing it to Aster. "You're first session is today at one."

Jack stood with his head bowed. He tailed behind Aster as the bigger man stalked out of the Captain's office. His mind was reeling. What sort of things would this shrink expect them to talk about? What if he brought up Jack's sexuality? Or Aster's for that matter?

What if he found out that Jack was attracted to Aster?

Jack slumped down at his desk, Aster perching himself on the edge. Neither man spoke for a long time, before Aster finally exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "This is fucking bullshit."

Jack flicked a pen with his finger. "Agreed."

"Total bullshit." Aster glared at him. "Don't expect me t'pour my fucking heart out Frostbite."

Jack frowned. "Likewise Bunny."

Aster shook his head. "I need a smoke."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Made some edits to Chapters One through Four. Nothing plot changing just cleaned it up and added a bit more content. Also I've been struggling with Aster's accent but I think I got it down now! Thank you for the reviews!

Warning: Some male on male action in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Jack suppressed a groan as he and Aster stood outside Dr. Sanderson's office. Aster muttered under his breath what sounded like 'un-fucking-believable' before pulling the door open and standing aside so Jack could enter first.

Jack glanced up at him with a blush, his heart skipping a beat. All because he had the damn door opened for him? What was he a fucking woman?

_Get over it!_

He practically jumped through the door into the waiting room. It was dark and shabby with with an old brown couch, coffee table and a few scattered magazines. There was no receptionist, just another door with a sign reading 'In Session, please wait'.

Sighing, Jack took a seat on the couch. He cleared his throat as Aster sat close beside him with a grunt, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Dude?" Jack glared pointedly at Aster's feet. "Rude much?"

"It's a crappy old coffee table, who cares? Place is kind of a dump..." Aster settled further back into the couch and shot him a crooked smile that had his breath catching in his chest. "Bet he's like those doctors ya see in the movies, all weird with old man sweaters and corduroy pants."

"What movies?"

"Ya know, like that movie with the guy who's a janitor but really a genius. But he's got daddy issues."

Jack raised a brow, "Good Will Hunting…?"

"Yea!" Aster laughed, "Such a chick flick. Bet he's just like that."

Jack chuckled. "People aren't like that in real life you know?"

Aster shrugged, "We'll see Frostbite."

Shaking his head he picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages with boredom. A couple minutes later the door opened, making him jump slightly. A small thin man that looked like he was on the edge of a meltdown scurried out followed by a short chubby man.

Jack had to stop himself from gawking as Aster cracked up into a fit of laughter.

Dr. Sanderson couldn't have been more than five foot four with a round belly and oval glasses. His hair was a light golden blonde, rumpled and disheveled. He was in fact wearing a grey sweater with patches over the elbows and brown corduroys.

Smiling over at them Dr. Sanderson raised his brows, "Did I miss something?"

Jack elbowed the still laughing Aster and shook his head, "Don't mind him."

Shaking their hands Dr. Sanderson said, "Alright then. Ready to get this over with?"

"Ya have no idea Doc," Aster mumbled before entering his office. Jack followed sitting down next to Aster on a plaid couch that looked straight out of his grandmother's living room. The office felt stuffy and small, cluttered with books and odd knickknacks. It made him feel shut in and uncomfortable.

Fuck, he did_ not_ want to do this.

Dr. Sanderson sat across from them in a worn leather chair and assessed them both from behind his glasses. "So, where shall we begin?"

Aster leaned back and crossed his arms, "How about with us getting the fuck out of here?"

"Aster…?" Jack hissed.

"What? This is bullshit."

"And why do you believe that Aster?" Dr. Sanderson asked.

"Because it is. I don't need a bloody shrink," Aster remarked tightly. "No offense."

"I see. And what about you Jack? How do you feel about this?"

"Uh…" Jack shifted nervously, looking between Aster and Sanderson. "I'm with Bun…Aster on this one."

Aster's lips twitched into a smile.

"I can understand why this would be uncomfortable for you but let's try and make the best of it shall we?" Dr. Sanderson grinned at them before flipping a page on his notebook. "Now Jack, you just transferred correct?"

"Uh…yea…"

"That must have been a big transition for you?"

Jack shrugged, "It's been alright. Aster got me caught up on our current case and gave me a room to stay in while I look for a place." _Shit!_ Why did he tell him that? He shot a nervous glance over at Aster.

Dr. Sanderson raised a brow. "That was very generous of you Aster."

"It's no big deal," Aster shrugged it off.

"I beg to differ. From your file it appears you've had a very difficult time adjusting to a new partner. Letting Jack stay with you is a big step."

"I wasn't really thinking about it. It just sort of happened that way."

"And how is that going? Are the two of you getting along?" Dr. Sanderson asked.

Jack and Aster shared a look. What was he supposed to say? That it was all good aside from wanting Aster to screw his brains out? No way in Hell was he telling a shrink that.

"It's been fine," Jack choked.

Dr. Sanderson looked between them with a critical eye. "I can't help but notice there is some definite tension between you two."

Jack looked over at Aster for help, completely at a loss on what to say. Aster scowled before answering, "We've been partners for one day. And too be frank it hasn't had a smooth start."

"Yes, I could see that." Dr. Sanderson's eyes flicked over to Jacks split lip before clearing his throat. "Now Jack, I know you had some trouble with fights in your previous precinct. Why don't we talk about that?"

Jack felt a spark of panic. Oh no, the fuck he was! "I'd rather not," he bit out tightly.

"There is no judgement here Jack. You can speak freely," Dr. Sanderson assured him.

Jack shifted nervously, he could feel his skin crawling. "It was no big thing. They were just stupid fights."

"One man ended up in the hospital, I hardly call that no big thing..."

"He says he don't want t'fucking talk about it," Aster interrupted him angrily. "Can't ya see he's uncomfortable? Just drop it." Jack felt his cheeks burn and he had to fight the urge to stare over at Aster in wonder. The other man was sticking up for him!

Dr. Sanderson eyes widened briefly before he relented. "Very well, of course. If you are uncomfortable Jack we can save it for another time."

Jack felt a wave of relief. "Thank you."

"I do however have some homework for you," Dr. Sanderson smiled between the two of them.

"Oh great." Aster rolled his eyes. "We ain't doing no hugging or girly crap Doc."

Dr. Sanderson laughed, "I wouldn't expect you too! No, what I want you two to do is sit down and talk." He raised a hand as Aster opened his mouth to speak. "Not about the case, or the job or your past. Just talk. Find some common ground. I think you two can manage that."

XXX

Aster flopped down on his bed with a loud exhale. He was glad this day was over. Talk about a fucking ball breaker.

Dinner with Jack that night had been tense to say the least. They knocked back a few beers and ate another pizza, neither one of them had so much as made eye contact the entire time. And they sure as shit hadn't talked. The few times he'd attempted to strike up a conversation Jack had given a quick response and turned away from him. Their session with Dr. Sanderson had clearly disturbed him.

Aster gritted his teeth in anger. The look on Jack's face when Sanderson had questioned him about the fights had been like a knife in the gut. Jack had looked horrified and...scared.

And that had pissed him off.

He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to dwell on _why_ seeing Jack look like that should bother him at all. Tugging off his shirt he rolled over on his stomach and willed himself to sleep. He felt as if he'd only closed his eyes for a moment when a loud bang shook him awake. Jumping slightly he grabbed his cell off the nightstand and checked the time. Shit, it was nearly three in the morning.

A loud roll of thunder sounded outside his window, followed by a crack of lightening. He lay in the darkness for few moments, listening to the storm before the need for a drink forced him groggily out of bed.

Heading for the kitchen he stopped at the end of the hall, surprised to see Jack sitting on the couch in nothing but a pair of sweats. The room was dark with the exception of a small light on in the kitchen over the stove. Jack was staring out the windows with a beer in one hand and his legs crossed underneath him.

Clearing his throat Aster approached him cautiously, "Ya still up Frostbite?"

Jack's head shot towards him in surprise before he gave a lop sided smile, "Yea sorry. Woke up and couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah storm work me." Taking a seat beside Jack he yawned, scratching his bare stomach. "Any reason why ya can't sleep?"

Jack shrugged and took a sip of his beer, "Not really."

"Uh huh. Wouldn't have anything to do with what that Doc was pestering ya about earlier does it?"

"No..." He did not sound at all convincing.

Aster watched him for a moment before saying softly, "Ya don't got to tell me. It just seemed to really shake ya up that's all."

Jack smiled over at him, "You sound worried Bunny."

"Yea well, don't read too much into it," Aster replied grumpily. "I'm just saying if ya want to talk about it..."

Jack cut him off, "You read my file. Don't you already know what happened."

"I know ya got into a lot of fights. Know the last one was real bad." Aster turned towards him, willing Jack to look at him. "What I don't know is why."

"Because I'm gay," Jack stated matter-of-factly before taking a swig of his beer.

Aster frowned. "I thought no one knew, ya know...besides me."

"I was stupid. I did something stupid." Jack sighed in frustration.

"Well that's not a shocker," Aster chuckled. Jack shot him a look and he quickly cleared his throat. "Sorry, so what did ya do?"

Jack gnawed on his bottom lip before mumbling, "I kind of...slept with this cop..."

Aster had to stamp down on the immediate rise of jealously. "A female cop?" He asked hopefully.

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I'm gay, what do you think?"

_Fuck! _He did not like this at all. Shifting slightly he forced out, "So a guy then. So what?"

Jack leaned his head back against the couch and groaned, "So, the guy was engaged. To a woman!"

"Oh..."

"Yea. I didn't know it at the time. I'd see him around the precinct. He was always real nice to me and I thought... " Jack stopped before stating quietly, "I thought he liked me, you know? I mean he was always kind of flirting with me and he was attractive." Jack shrugged before taking another sip of his beer.

Aster didn't really want to hear this. He didn't want to know about another man in Jack's life, but he knew the other man needed to get it off his chest. "So what happened?"

"I liked him but I knew it was a bad idea." Jack smiled wistfully. "I mean really, two gay cops in a relationship, no way. So I always just kind of kept it to myself. Then one night we nailed this big case, a group of us went out to celebrate. We were at this bar and next thing I know he's hitting on me, I mean really hitting on me. And he just keeps buying me drinks, then one thing leads to another. We go back to my place..."

"Stop." Aster held up a hand and shook his head, he did _not_ want to know this part. "I get it, Frostbite."

"Sorry," Jack muttered miserably. "Anyway so afterwards we talked and I don't know...I just thought...It was stupid of me but I thought maybe he really liked me too. That it was something more." Jack sounded absolutely despondent now, picking at the label on his beer.

Aster wanted to punch somebody. "And I take it he didn't feel the same?"

Jack gave a curt laugh, "You could say that. I go to take a shower after my shift the next night and I'm being slammed into the lockers. And he's there with his buddies. But he wasn't the same, he looked cold. Hateful. Apparently his friends were asking what happened the night before and he told them...that I was...you know a fag and I'd been trying to get into his pants. And he was disgusted with the whole thing." Jack exhaled slowly. "It was then I found out about his fiance. Word spread that I was gay and it was all over."

Aster knew how bad it could be when you were the outcast, especially in their line of work. "So they kept coming after ya?"

"Yea, all the time. And I fought back. Kinda in my nature." Jack grinned over at him boyishly.

"No, really?" Aster teased.

Jack laughed before quieting. "But I couldn't tell anyone, couldn't give them a reason. And it was my word against theirs, some how I always ended up the bad guy. Then one night it got real bad. A group of cops I'd never seen before joined in. I fought back, punched this one guy. He went down, hit his head and didn't get back up. There was a lot blood." Jack swallowed hard, setting down his beer.

"That wasn't your fault Frostbite. Ya were defending yourself."

"I know. Everywhere I went I was being attacked. You can't be gay and a cop."

Aster sighed, leaning back into the couch. "I know..." He felt a kaleidoscope of emotions. Anger that Jack had to go through that, frustration that he could do nothing about it, and a strong urge to pull the other man against him and tell him that everything was all right.

"It was stupid of me to trust him. I knew better. But, I liked him. It just wasn't fair!" Jack cried out weakly. "He hit on me! I mean it was a surprise but kind of nice. It'd been a long time since anyone noticed me. It felt nice."

"I noticed ya Frostbite. Right from the start," Aster admitted before he could stop himself.

"You did?"

"Kinda hard not too, with that hair and all." Aster smirked, running his hand over the top of Jack's head.

Jack smiled and Aster could tell he was blushing. Which was unbelievable cute. "I noticed you too..." he admitted softly.

Aster raised a brow. "Ya did?"

Jack looked up at him, his pupils dilated. "Well, kinda hard not too with all those tats."

Aster felt his cock jerk as desire shot through him. With a low groan he pushed Jack down on the couch and straddled his hips. Jack gasped up at him, his blue eyes wide. Bracing his hands on either side of Jack's head he leaned down close and murmured, "Ya like my tats Frostbite?"

Jack nodded, licking his lips and fuck if that wasn't hot. "Yea."

Aster's cock throbbed. He wanted Jack's mouth on him so damn bad. "What else do ya like?"

"Everything."

_Fuck! _"Ya ain't seen all of me yet half-pint," Aster whispered huskily.

"Bunny..." Jack's sweet pleading tone pushed him right over the edge.

Thrusting his hips Aster felt a thrill as the hard ridge of Jack's cock pressed against his own. It was heaven. He snarled, the need so strong and painful he couldn't stand it. "Ya can't possibly know how fucking badly I want ya."

Jack whimpered, his own hips rising up to meet him. "We can't."

"Oh yes we can," Aster growled, thrusting his hips harder, faster. The friction and feel of their two hard cocks rubbing together through their clothing was unbelievably good. Jack was panting beneath him, staring up at him with eyes heavy with hunger, his pupils blown. Desire rocketed inside him. He wanted to devour Jack, to claim him, mark him with his cum and teeth, make him beg and plead for more. His breathing harsh he rasped, "I'd fuck ya so damn hard. Make ya scream my name."

"Ngh..." Jack groaned, arching his back, instinctively seeking more.

"Ya liked that wouldn't ya? Nice and hard, and deep. Hitting that sweet spot."

"Jesus Aster!" Jack jerked, his hips thrusting erratically and Aster knew he was close, just from this.

Fuck, he was about to explode himself. Jack had him all twisted up. His balls were tight and heavy, ready to blow as his cock leaked precum into his sweats. He wanted to come just from watching Jack thrash and pant beneath him, watching the pleasure and need on the other mans face. Just from the feel of their two cocks dry humping. God damn!

"I'd slam into that tight ass over and over. Make ya beg me then I'd pin ya down and force ya t'take every fucking inch of my throbbing prick. Fucking your sweet ass until ya came."

"Bunny!" Jack cried out, arching his back as his hands clutched at Aster's shoulders. He shook violently, moaning Aster's name as he came. It was all he could take. Just the sight of Jack coming sent him over the edge.

"Fuck Jack!" He cried out as he came hard and fast, shocking himself as he coated the inside of his sweats with thick cum and bucked against Jack's thighs. With a groan he sank down onto Jack's smaller frame, his chest heaving.

It was only a few seconds before Jack stiffened beneath him. Pressing his hands against Aster's shoulders Jack all but shouted, "Get off me!"

"Jack..." Aster sat up, shocked as Jack scrambled to his feet, his face pale and dazed in the light from the stove.

"I can't do this," was all the other man managed to choke out before bolting down the hall. Aster winced as the door to the guest room slammed shut.

_Well, shit!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the awesome reviews!

Warning: Some hot male on male action in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Shit!" Aster raised his eyes to the sky and prayed for patience. It was too damn hot and his last elastic band had just snapped. His long hair hung loose and hot down his bare back, making him sweat even more. Wiping a hand over his sweaty brow he shot a glare over at Tooth. "Can't believe ya talked me into this."

Tooth grinned, looking extremely pleased with herself as she lounged in the backyard of her run down townhouse and watched him labor. "I think this was a fabulous idea!"

Aster snorted, placing his hands on his hips. "I ain't a piece of meat Tooth."

Tooth looked him over pointedly. "Oh I beg to differ. I think you are a piece of exceptionally fine meat." Her grin turned down right devilish. "I bet Jack would agree with me if he were here."

Aster shook his head and turned back to the old shed he was trying to repair. "Doubt that."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

"It ain't like that."

"Uh huh." She absently plucked a speck of dirt off her bright pink bikini top. "Want to talk about it killer?"

"Nope." Aster picked up a two-by-four and carried it over to the shed. He most definitely did not want to talk about his new partner. The new partner who had him all twisted up. The new partner who could barely look him in the eyes. The new partner who made his fucking cock hard enough to pound nails. Shit, he was even starting to have dreams about him. Dirty, hot unbearably erotic dreams.

He did not want to talk about that.

"Oh come on!" Tooth whined. "Give me the gossip."

"There's nothing t'talk about Tooth."

"You're a shitty liar Bunny," she huffed.

"I'm an excellent liar."

"Yea well whatever." Tooth crossed her arms and pouted for a moment before asking, "It's been what three weeks now? You haven't chased him off yet, that's good right?"

Aster set to hammering the new two-by-four to the shed and didn't answer.

He didn't know what to do about Jack. The last few weeks with the other man had been anything but easy. Between the growing sexual tension and Jack's unease around Aster it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. To make matters worse their case against Pitch was going nowhere. It was one dead lead after another. The whole situation was pushing Aster to the edge.

Living with the main source of his frustration wasn't helping matters. Jack had offered to leave more than once. To his own surprise he'd always came up with some excuse for Jack to stay. He'd grown used to having the other man around and enjoyed his company. Watching Jack ambled around the kitchen groggily each morning amused him. Or his mischievous sense of humor. Or his love for watching crappy horror movies.

If he was smart he would just let Jack move out but the simple fact was he didn't want Jack to leave. He'd never felt that way before, in fact it had always been the opposite. Not since Ombric.

Sighing he hammered in the last nail and set about packing up his tools. Thoughts about his old partner depressed him. Granted he hadn't been attracted to Ombric the way he was with Jack, the guy had been straight as a damn arrow and loved the ladies, but they had become close. Like brothers. Ombric had been the only family he'd ever known. Aster had trusted him with his secretes, with his life. Losing Ombric had been the most horrific day of his life.

He never wanted to go through that again.

Picking up his toolbox and discarded shirt he grinned over at Tooth. "All done little lady. Your eye candy is goin' home."

"Aww…" Tooth feigned disappointment. "And I was so enjoying the show. And you never did tell me what was going on with Jack. You just went all hot and moody on me."

Aster laughed, walking over to Tooth and tweaking her hair. "Sorry kid, maybe next time I'll give ya all the dirty details."

"Oh! The details are dirty?" Tooth gave him a sly look.

He winked, "Some of them."

"I knew it!" Tooth squealed with excitement. "Are you two involved? Oh my god, are you fighting?"

Aster shook his head and chuckled, "See ya Tooth. Ya sure no one is watching this place?" He typically didn't meet Tooth at her home; it was too much of a risk if someone saw him.

Tooth waved her hand, "Nah, we're cool. I'll let you know if I hear anything though."

"Alright, be safe." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, which made her giggle, he headed for his truck. He'd opted for the old pickup since it was less obvious then an unmarked black sedan. The old girl took a few turn of the keys before she fired up and Aster steered onto the road and headed home.

XXX

Jack flipped through the TV channels and yawned. God damn was he bored. Aster was off helping Tooth and he had absolutely nothing to do. He'd already picked up his room, done a load of laundry, cleaned the kitchen and re-organized Aster's DVD collection alphabetically.

And of course Aster had a million channels and nothing was on TV. Shaking his head he got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Looking around he pulled out the fixings for a macaroni salad and set to work. Maybe they could cook burgers tonight instead of the usual pizza.

As he went about making the salad his mind wandered. For the hundredth time he asked himself what the hell he was doing. Living with Aster was a bad idea, period. He struggled just to act semi-normal around the other man. There were times when he pulled it off, when he relaxed enough around Aster to be himself. And he enjoyed it immensely. Even though Aster could be temperamental and bullheaded he could also be funny, caring and easy going. Jack could really grow to like him. A small part of him warned that he'd already grown too attached.

It scared him. Aster was like a force of nature, beautiful to watch but get too close...

it didn't help that his partner had made it very clear that he desired Jack. Aster had offered sex more than once. And the way the Aussie looked at him...He swallowed, his stomach clenching just at the memory. He'd never had a man look at him like that before, with pure hunger. He knew if he gave in and slept with Aster it would be the hottest night of his life. They could become lovers. Aster would have no problem keeping emotions out of it. Sex would just be sex. They would be partners, maybe even friends, but nothing more.

And he'd want more. Aster made him too hot, too needy. And when Aster was done with him, what then?

Jack felt his eyes burn and cursed himself for it. He was getting all worked up over something that hadn't even happened yet! He was so tired of it all. It was an ongoing trend with him, he'd want more they'd want out. He'd never been good enough. Hell, the last man he'd fallen for had ruined his life.

Wiping at his eyes in frustration he finished up the salad and put it in the fridge, pulling out a beer as he went. Popping off the top he headed back to the living room. The front door opened and Aster walked in with a rusty old toolbox, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks; the beer bottle raised to his lips and stared.

_Holy fucking hell!_

He had never seen anything so sexy in his life. Aster wore a pair of worn jeans, the soft denim torn and ripped over the knees. They were dirty, with oil and paint stains and the way they hung low on Aster's lean hips was beyond hot. Jack swallowed, his eyes rising to Aster's bare torso and chest. He tan skin was slick with sweat and dirty, his hard abs flexing as he set down his toolbox. His black tattoos ran up his arms and over his shoulders, they made him look dangerous and god fucking damn it, he was so screwed. Aster's long dark hair was loose, hanging down around his face and back like some fucking sex god.

Aster bent down to take off his boots and socks before spotting Jack standing by the kitchen. His eyes widened briefly before the green orbs went dark and heavy and Jack knew, he just knew, it was written all over his face.

He wanted Aster now. Right fucking now.

Aster placed his hands on his hips but didn't make a move towards him. "Hey Frostbite."

"Hey." God, he hated how rough his voice sounded. Taking a swig of his beer Jack looked away from the walking sex god and tried to reign in on his emotions.

"What ya been up too?"

"Uh, I cleaned." Risking a glance over at Aster and taking in his hard expression he quickly looked away again. "Made macaroni salad. I thought we could have burgers tonight."

"Yea, sounds good."

Jack stiffened as Aster walked towards him, but the other man didn't touch him. Instead he went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. Clearing his throat he asked, "How was Tooth?"

"Good." Popping the top off his beer Aster took a long drink before leaning against the open doorway to the kitchen. "Worked me like a dog. Asked about ya."

"She did?"

"Yup. Wanted t'know how ya were doing. If I'd chased ya off yet." Aster's tone was light but his eyes were dead serious. Jack felt like he could see right through him.

His heart hammering in his chest he mumbled miserably, "I can leave if you want."

"I didn't say that." Setting his beer down Aster moved towards him, slow like a predator. Instinctively Jack backed up, trying to create space. "Ya don't got t'leave Jack. And you don't got t'be afraid of me."

Jack jumped as his back hit the sofa. He was trapped. "I…I'm not afraid of you," he stammered.

"Yes ya are. And you're afraid of the way ya want me," Aster accent had grown thick and rough. His face was downright feral. Jack realized he was breathing hard and struggled to get in control. His cock was already painfully erect, straining against the now too tight denim of his jeans.

Reaching over Aster took the beer from Jack's shaking hand, setting it on an end table. He wanted to run even as his cock begged to give in. No man had ever turned him on the way Aster did. He was so damn hard it hurt. And he was scared. "Aster…"

"Ya don't know what it does t'me when you look at me like that," Aster groaned huskily. Reaching forward he wrapped a hand around the back of Jack's neck, his fingers digging into his hair. "You're killing me half-pint."

Jack whimpered as Aster leaned down, his breath hot against his face. "Aster…" He broke off, unable to verbalize all the twisting emotions running through his body.

"I know," Aster murmured soothingly before closing the gap between them and kissing him hard. His hand tightened in Jack's hair, pulling his head back. Jack gasped from the sting and Aster took advantage, slamming his tongue into Jack's mouth and groaning as he tasted Jack's tongue. The kiss was dominating and hungry and Aster was in complete control.

Jack trembled against him, unable to resist. Moaning he wrapped his arms around Aster's neck, hanging on for dear life as the other man devoured his mouth. When he was sure his body would give out Aster pulled away, resting his forehead against Jack's.

Aster's breathing was harsh as he rasped, "Fuck, ya taste good."

Grasping Jack's hip with his other hand he pulled Jack's waist flush against his own. Jack groaned, feeling the hard line of Aster's cock pressed against his own throbbing shaft. Without thinking he rolled his hips and oh god that felt so good.

"That's it Frostbite," Aster breathed, moving his own hips against Jack's. "Maybe I should make ya come like this again?"

Jack whimpered at the memory. He'd never been so turned on in his life.

"Ya liked that didn't you? Liked having my hard prick grinding against your cock."

He moaned, "Yes."

Aster rewarded him with another roll of his hips. "Were ya imagining it? Imagining me fucking your ass?"

_Oh god!_ Burying his head against Aster's shoulder he nodded, "Yes."

"Taking ya deep and hard. Over and over."

Jack whimpered again. Tugging his hair sharply Aster forced his head back up and kissed him again. The hand on his hip snaked up under his shirt, running hotly along his stomach before flipping open the button on his jeans. Jack jerked, stiffening as Aster unzipped his fly. "Bunny..."

"Relax, just let me," Aster murmured huskily. "Let me give you what ya need."

Before Jack could protest Aster grabbed the waist of his jeans, yanking the denim down over his ass. His cock sprang free, hot and heavy. Jack blushed, he was soaked in precum. It dripped down the head, coating the shaft with slick pearly drops.

Aster growled low in his throat, "So fucking wet. Gonna suck this cock so good just for you."

"Aster..." he protested weakly. His voice was wrecked.

Ignoring him Aster dropped to his knees. Jack thought his heart might explode. The other man looked up at him from under his lashes, his green eyes full of hunger, the pupils blown. Jack's cock jumped at the sight, quaking as Aster held his gaze steady and flicked his tongue across the leaking tip of his cock.

"Oh fuck..." Jack cried out, his eyes going wide as he watched Aster lap the white beads coating the head before sliding his mouth all the way down, taking Jack deep in his throat. With a moan of approval he worked Jack with his mouth and oh god it was so hot. So wet. His testicles pulled up tight as his spine tingled.

Just the sight of Aster working his cock with his mouth was enough to push Jack over the edge. He was going to come just from watching. "Bunny...Ngh...Stop...I'm gonna..." He broke off, his head falling back as his spine tingled. Just as he was about to release in Aster's beautiful fucking mouth the other man released his cock with a pop. Jack keened in protest.

"Want t'come already Jack?"

"Please," he pleaded.

"Like hearing ya beg," Aster rasped. "Do it again."

Jesus, he couldn't take anymore. "Please...please Aster."

"You're so fucking hot Frostbite," Aster murmured roughly. He licked his way down the throbbing shaft as his hands gripped Jack's ass, spreading his cheeks. _Oh god, he wasn't! _His tongue descended lower, lapping at the soft skin just between his thighs._ Oh god, he was! _Jack's eyes went wide as Aster's tongue circled around the tight hole of his ass.

"Oh fuck me, Bunny!" He cried out in shear bliss, slamming his eyes shut. Aster continued to lick and tease his ass, driving him mad with pleasure. He shuddered and moaned, struggling not to come. He felt a finger press against the tight opening, before sliding in slow and deep.

And lost it.

"Oh god, oh yes!" Burying his hands in Aster's hair he rammed his cock back into Aster's mouth. Aster let out a low moan and took every inch as he continued to work Jack's ass. His finger teased along Jack's prostrate and Jack bellowed with pleasure, flinging his head back as it shot up his spine. It felt so fucking good!

"So good…don't stop…please." Panting he fucked Aster's mouth with hard thrusts, completely lost. "Gonna come!" He cried out as he shot into Aster's mouth, bucking forward and watching as Aster swallowed every drop of his cum. "That's it, take all of it. So fucking good Bunny." He shot over and over, Aster teasing his prostrate and sending his orgasm to such intensity he thought he might pass out.

When the shudders finally stopped he nearly collapsed. His whole body shook from the aftermath. Aster lapped at the remaining cum that continued to leak from his cock before standing up and bracing his hands on either side of Jack's body. "Jack..."

Immediately he felt shame. Bowing his head he mumbled, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Jack, there's nothing wrong with what we did." Aster cupped his chin, trying to force Jack to look up at him.

Jack met his gaze with a glare. "I told you we couldn't do that."

Scowling Aster remarked tightly, "Didn't see ya complaining while you were fucking my mouth."

Jack's eyes went wide with embarrassment, his worst fear confirmed. He was nothing but a piece of ass. Of course, that was just how Aster viewed him. Slapping Aster's hand away he snapped, "I'm not a slut you can just fuck whenever you want!"

Aster paled. "Jack..."

"No! I need to be away from you. I can't think with you around." Shoving him away Jack nearly slipped on the floor in his haste for distance. He bolted for his room, Aster trailing behind him.

"Jack we need t'talk about this," he pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about Aster. You made your point clear."

"Will ya just stop and fucking talk t'me!" Aster shouted, his voice laced with a mixture of need and anger.

Reaching the doorway to his room Jack spun on his heel and faced the other man, "What? What do you want to tell me Aster? That's it's my fault? That I'm just begging for it? How can you resist, right? Maybe next you'll tell me you're not even gay!"

Aster's eyes widened. Reaching out he whispered brokenly, "Jack, I'm not him..."

Jack flinched, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He couldn't think, he was all mixed up. "Please, I just need some space."

Swallowing hard Aster shoved his hands into his pockets and backed away. "Fine Frostbite. Whatever ya need."

Shutting the door Jack dropped onto the bed with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Aww...poor Jack! And Aster!<p>

Bonus points to anyone who recognizes my reference to Aster's old partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I went back through Chapters One - Six and made corrections/minor edits. I made the most edits to Chapter Three, adding more content between Jack and Aster. I felt like that chapter was a bit rushed. I'm done making changes now, I swear! I don't have a beta so bear with me. You guys rock and thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Aster braced his hands on the shower wall, letting the hot water ease the tension from his shoulders. How the hell had this day turned into such shit?

His erection still throbbed hungrily. He couldn't get the sight of Jack out of his head. The need in his blue eyes, the look on his face as he came, the way he begged for more. He licked his lips, remembering the taste and feel of Jack on his tongue.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Sighing loudly he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he headed into the hallway. He paused in front of Jack's bedroom door, almost willing it to open. Was Jack still there? Had he left?

He couldn't blame Jack if he had.

"Jack?"

He waited but there was no response. Shaking his head he went into his room and shut the door. As he dressed he heard Jack's door open, followed by the shutting of the bathroom door. A moment later the shower turned on.

So the other man hadn't left…yet.

_What the hell are ya doing?_ Jack clearly didn't want to take things to a sexual level. Why did he have to push it on the other man? How was he supposed to ignore the obvious look of hunger on Jack's face? He felt like he was being pulled in opposite directions. He was twisted up and turned around and he couldn't seem to right himself.

Jack was his partner. The last thing he should be trying to do is get into the guys pants for fuck sake. He was a grown man, not some horny teenager. _Have some self-control._

He'd fucked up big time.

"Arg!" Pulling at his hair he stared at the ceiling. The whole situation was beyond frustrating.

His cell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. Snatching it up, he checked the caller ID before answering. "What's up Tooth?"

"_Yo Bunny. Who do you love?"_

A bolt of excitement shot through him. "What ya got for me?"

"_Just heard a deal is going on downtown. The buyer is McCullen. You nail him and you got all the eyewitness testimony you'd ever need."_

His heart raced at the news. Roy McCullen was one of Pitch's top thugs. If they nailed him it would be all over for Pitch. "That's awesome. How many perps?"

"_Nothing you can't handle. Just McCullen and the seller. McCullen isn't supposed to be using so he's trying to keep it quiet. Pitch doesn't know."_

This was better than good. This was like being handed Pitch on a silver fucking platter. This day just got brighter. "I fucking love ya Tooth. You're the best."

"_I know. I'll text you the address. Go get 'em tiger." _

Ending the call Aster tied back his hair and booked it to the bathroom. Banging on the door he shouted, "Frostbite, open the door!"

He heard Jack swear followed by the telltale sound of the shower curtain before the door creaked open. Jack's head and upper body peeked out of the doorway, his lower half wrapped in a towel. His white hair was wet, plastered to his head as water dripped down his pale skin. Aster swallowed and fought down on another wave of desire.

Jack scowled up at him, soap suds running down his arms and chest. "What's going on?"

Clearing his throat he managed to say, "Deal going on downtown. Get dressed."

Jack's eyes widened, "Give me two minutes!" Ducking back into the bathroom Aster heard a loud thump followed by a curse. A moment later Jack emerged fully dressed and running a towel vigorously over his hair. "Let's roll."

"Gun?"

"Oh shit." Booking it to his bedroom Jack reemerged a second later strapping his gun holster to his belt. "Okay, now let's roll."

Strapping on his own holster he headed out the door, explaining the situation to Jack on the way to the car. Jack nodded in understanding as he sat in the passenger seat. Starting the car he called in the location to the precinct and hit the lights. His heart was hammering as he maneuvered into traffic. He gritted his teeth, this was it. He was going to nail that son of bitch.

"You good?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yea, just can't wait t'get this asshole."

Jack was quiet for a moment before stating, "This will be our first bust together."

Glancing over at the smaller man Aster asked, "Ya worried?"

"No, excited mostly." Jack shrugged. "A bit nervous maybe."

"I've got your back Frostbite. You're my partner. I won't let anything happen to ya." He shocked himself with how determined he sounded.

"I thought you didn't want me…as a partner," Jack added quickly.

Aster sighed, twisting his hands over the steering wheel. "Honestly, where you're concerned I don't know what the fuck I want. I don't know what I'm doing Jack," he confessed. "Ya got me all twisted up."

To his surprise Jack smiled, "The feeling's mutual Bunny."

He felt a sense of relief, so he wasn't the only one confused by all this. And maybe he hadn't completely ruined things with Jack after all. "Listen Jack, I can't help the way I feel about ya. I tried, I really did."

"Me too," Jack admitted quietly.

"It's hard for me to ignore ya. Especially when ya look at me..." Aster broke off, swallowing audibly. "Well ya know what I mean."

Jack blushed. "Yea."

"What I do know is I would never do to ya what that prick did. In fact if I ever meet the wanker I'll beat the living shit out of him."

Jack stared at him for a moment before laughing softly. "I'd like to see that, you're like twice his size. He'd be so screwed."

Glancing over at Jack he asked carefully, "So are we good? Ya not gonna leave are ya?" Jack remained silent gnawing on his bottom lip. Sucking in a breath Aster said in a rush, "Ya killing me here Jack."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Jack looked over at him, his blue eyes wide and unsure. "I'd like to stay."

Aster relaxed, relieved. "I promise I'll keep my hands t'myself."

Jack laughed, "You promise huh?"

Shrugging Aster shot him a grin, "Well, I promise t'try. Ya get me hotter than hell Jack, not gonna lie."

There was no mistaking the shot of desire in Jack's eyes, "Sorry..."

"Don't be. Maybe we could start over, yea?"

Jack grinned, little dimples appearing in his cheeks, which was beyond fucking adorable. "I'd like that."

Focusing his attention on the road Aster added, "I'll even let ya call me Bunny."

XXX

Jack tried to stamp down on his excitement as they pulled in front of a white town house. The old place looked as if it should be condemned. The front porch was slanted far too the right, several windows were busted with junk littering the yard.

"This is it?"

"Yup." Aster glanced up at the house before getting out of the car. Jack followed, going around to the trunk. Aster pulled out two bullet proof vests handing one to Jack while he strapped on his own and re-holstered his gun.

Putting on his vest Jack dragged in a deep breath. The nervous excitement in his stomach had him shaking slightly. Damn, it had been too long since he'd been out on a bust.

Aster patted his chest roughly and asked, "Good?"

Checking his gun Jack nodded. "Think so."

"You want me t'call back up?"

"No, it's just two perps. We can handle this."

Aster nodded, "Okay. Wanna take the back and I'll take the front?"

"Sounds good." Stepping towards the house Jack paused before turning around. Grabbing the front of Aster's vest he pulled the bigger man towards him and kissed him. The kiss was over in half a second but it left him breathless. He broke away with a blush. Aster blinked, staring down at him in surprise.

"Just in case," Jack mumbled, before turning back towards the house.

Aster caught his arm, spinning him around and pulling him against his chest. He gasped as the other man kissed him deeply, devouring his mouth. He gave in on a groan, meeting Aster's tongue and kissing him back just as roughly. This kiss was hot, intense and over far too quickly.

Aster let him go, giving him a smug smile, "Just in case."

His face burning Jack turned around and jogged towards the house. He made his way around back, pressing low against the siding and pulling out his gun. He could hear voices arguing as he approached the back. There was an open door off the back of the house, the screen hanging off its hinges. Hiding behind a tree he peeked around and inside a small kitchen.

There were two men pointing guns at each other. One was massive, well over six foot two and heavy set. His head was shaved and there were tattoos over his neck. The other guy was thin and sickly looking, with red hair and a scruffy beard. Judging by the way his gun hand shook Jack guessed the red head was Roy.

Roy waved his gun around as he yelled, "This ain't the fucking price we agreed on!"

"Yea well, the price's gone up," the dealer replied coolly. "Either pay up or get the fuck out."

"Fuck you asshole, do you know who I am?" Roy shouted back.

"Yea I do. And unless you want your boss to found out you been scoring I suggest you pay up."

Roy gaped, his eyes going wide. "You're fucking black mailing me?"

The dealer shrugged, "Take it how you want. You ain't gonna pay then you're wasting my time."

"I'll kill you!" Roy took a step forward.

"Hold it!" Jack jumped up on the back step, leveling his gun at Roy. "Police. Drop the weapon."

"The fuck!" Roy shouted. "You ratted on me!?"

"It weren't me!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Jack ordered calmly, "Put your damn guns down."

Roy shook, his eyes shifting between Jack and the dealer. The dealer remained calm, keeping his gun level at Roy while glancing over at Jack with boredom. "You gonna make me Whitey?"

Jack scowled, "If I have too." Roy shifted nervously and Jack could tell he was thinking on turning his gun on him. "Point that gun at me and I'm gonna shoot you," Jack warned him. "Put the guns down and we can end this nice and quite."

From behind the dealer Jack saw Aster appear silently in the kitchen doorway, gun drawn.

"You think you can take us both?" the dealer asked incredulous.

"No, I'll just shoot this one." Jack nodded towards Roy. "My partner will get you."

The dealer's eyes widened as he peered over his shoulder at Aster. "Shit."

"Fuck, it's _you_!" Roy exclaimed.

Aster smiled, "Hey Roy, how are ya mate?"

"Detective, you fucking prick," Roy hissed. "How did you find me?"

"A little birdie told me, now put your weapons down."

"Pitch wont stand for this," Roy smirked. "He's gonna kill you just like he did your partner."

Aster frowned but didn't take the bait. "Keep talking Roy and I'm gonna shoot ya just to shut ya up."

Suddenly there came the sound of a door banging at the front of the house, followed by another man's voice, "Yo, Mikey I couldn't find the ciggs you like...Oh shit!" The other man broke off with a hiss as Aster spun around.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Jack heard the audible sound of a gun shot. His heart froze. He was aware in the back of his mind of Aster stumbling back before firing his own gun. Roy swung his gun towards Jack. He didn't make it halfway before Jack fired, putting a bullet in his arm.

"Fuck!" Roy yelled, dropping to his knees, his gun clattering to the floor.

The dealer turned his gun on him before another shot sounded. Jack jumped as the big man's face paled with shock before he fell over on the floor. Aster stood leaning back against the kitchen doorway, his gun pointed at the dealer.

Rushing forward Jack kicked Roy's gun away. As adrenaline pumped through his body his brain suddenly registered that his partner had been shot. "Aster!?"

"I'm alright, vest got it," Aster reassured him with a grunt. "The other guy ain't so lucky." Leaning back he clasped a hand over his chest.

"You fucking shot me!" Roy screamed, clutching at his bleeding arm. "You fucking bastard!"

Snatching up a dish towel he tossed it at Roy and snarled, "Shut the fuck up, it barely scratched you."

"You're gonna regret this. Mark my words," Roy sobbed.

Jack ignored him, checking the dealer for a pulse while Aster called for an ambulance. Finding none he checked the third man in the hallway.

"He alive?" Aster asked.

"Nope."

"Good." Sliding to the floor Aster groaned, "That did not go the way I expected."

Rushing over to Aster's side he checked the other man's vest, needing to confirm for himself that the bullet hadn't gone through. The skin under his vest was already forming a dark bruise. "Jesus Bunny."

Aster smiled, "Worried about me Frostbite, that's cute."

"Shut up." Slumping down on the floor beside Aster he dragged in a deep breath, ignoring Roy's curses from the kitchen. "I need a beer."

"You and me both." Sitting quietly for a moment Aster asked suddenly, "Did that prick call ya Whitey?"

Jack glared over at him. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun but challenging to write. For those who follow my work I started a tumblr page. I'll post updates and sneak peeks.<p>

winterstarfireDOTtumblrDOTcom


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. I was really surprised by how fast this story caught on. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I kept rewriting it and I couldn't seem to settle. Hopefully it was worth it.

Warning: Contains hot male on male action. Pretty much this whole chapter...you are welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Aster smiled as Jack helped him up the stairs to their apartment. The paramedic had given him a shot of in your face bliss and he could have sworn he floated up the damn stairs.

Leaning into Jack he turned his head and sniffed that gorgeous white hair, "Ya smell good Frostbite."

Jack grunted, heaving his heavy frame upward. "You're wasted."

"Yea." Aster grinned, watching as Jack unlocked the door. "And you're hot."

The other man blushed, so adorable, shoving the door open. His grin widened as Jack looped an arm around his waist and helped him inside. Jack led him to the couch. He sat down with a sigh, leaning his head back against the plush leather.

God he loved this couch.

He looked down groggily as Jack started pulling up his shirt. "Undressing me already? Not even gonna buy me a drink first?"

Jack shook his head as if annoyed, but Aster could see the corners of his lips twitch. "I'm checking you're wound. You got shot remember?"

He snorted, "Vest got it. I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Taking off his shirt Jack leaned in close, inspecting the dark purple bruise just below his right collarbone. He hissed in a breath. "That's gonna hurt later."

Aster shrugged, using Jack's close proximity to run his hand through that white hair. So soft. "It's not s'bad." Jack's eyes grew heavy as he looked up at him. Aster own gaze heated as his cock shot harder than steel so fast he nearly groaned. He gripped Jack's hair, tugging lightly before running his fingers through it again.

"Aster…"

"Mmm…?"

"You need to rest."

"Not what I need right now," he murmured huskily. Wrapping a hand around the back of Jack's neck he pulled him closer. Jack let him, his eyes dropping to Aster's lips. Aster growled, "You're giving me that look Frostbite."

Licking his lips Jack shook his head as if trying to clear it. "We can't do this…right now."

_Right now?_ Aster raised a brow. "But we can do it later?"

Jack's blushed deepened as he glanced away. "Earlier, I was thinking…"

Stroking his thumb over the back of Jack's neck he asked, "Ya were thinking about us?"

"Yea. After you got shot, when the paramedics were checking you over…" Jack swallowed, frowning as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay half-pint," Aster reassured him. He gave the back of Jack's neck a light tug, pulling him onto his lap. Jack straddled his hips and leaned against him, burying his face against Aster's shoulder. Aster sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"What would have happened if your vest hadn't caught that bullet?" Jack asked weakly.

He shrugged, trying to play it off. "Then I'd be in the hospital instead of here in bliss with ya on my lap."

He could feel Jack roll his eyes. "It's not funny Aster. If he aimed just a little bit higher…"

Forcing Jack's head up Aster gripped either side of his face. "But he didn't. I'm fine." Grinning lazily he added, "More than fine."

Jack huffed, "You are so wasted."

"Wicked. That was some pretty awesome stuff they gave me." Aster bucked his hips, letting his very clear erection press against Jack's ass. He wanted Jack to feel just how _fine_ he was.

Jack sucked in a breath, his blue eyes darkening. "Aster, you promised to keep your hands to yourself, remember?"

Smirking he ran his hands down Jack's back. "I promised I'd _try_."

Jack's lips twitched into a smile as Aster snaked his hands under his shirt. "You're not trying very hard."

Aster was done playing, his cock was so damn hard and he wanted Jack so badly. There was no reason later couldn't be right fucking now. "Can't help it. Want ya so bad Frostbite. Dream about it."

Jack let out a little whimper as Aster rubbed one of his hands open palmed up his stomach. "You dream about me?" he breathed.

"All the time. Killing me," Aster grunted. "Wake up so damn hard for ya."

"What do you do, when you wake up?" Jack panted.

His own breathing hard he leaned forward lapping at the soft skin of Jack's neck. "I take my cock. Then I stroke myself imagining ya doing things t'me."

Jack moaned, "What...what do you imagine me doing to you?"

Grinning he trailed his tongue up Jack's throat, nipping at his ear. "Ya working my cock with your hand. Then with your mouth. It's so fucking hot Jack. Get's me off so damn hard I wanna scream."

"Aster," Jack gripped his face, lifting it to his mouth. Aster gave a groan of surprise as Jack kissed him roughly, desperately. Jack swallowed his moans as he thrust his tongue into Jack's mouth, greedily tasting.

Jack broke away on a gasp. Grunting Aster nuzzled his jaw then ran a finger over one of Jack's taunt nipples. Jack shuddered, his eyes lids fluttering. "Ya like that?"

Jack bit his lip and shook his head. Such a liar. Watching the smaller man closely he rubbed his thumb over the hard peak again before gently pinching it between his fingers. "Aster," Jack moaned and shuddered again.

Shoving up Jack's shirt he wrapped an arm around the other man's waist and lifted him towards his mouth. Jack whimpered, watching him intently as Aster rubbed his cheek and nose against his chest. Hovering over one hard nipple he flicked it with his tongue.

Jack jumped, then relaxed on a groan. His head fell back as his hands dove into Aster's hair, clutching Aster's head to his chest. That was all the encouragement Aster needed.

He licked the swollen nub again before sucking it into his mouth.

"Bunny, that's so good," Jack groaned.

His hips jumped again, his cock throbbing. He reached between them, palming his erection through his jeans as he rolled his tongue over Jack's nipple.  
>"Want ya so damn much."<p>

"Aster..."

"Can't possible know how bad," he rasped huskily, nipping at Jack with his teeth. Jack sucked in a breath, his hands tightening in his hair. Leaning back Aster surveyed the other man, taking in his blown pupils and heavy lids. Jack's cheeks were flushed, his breathing ragged. Everything about this man screamed fuckable. His eyes dropped lower, to the bulge filling Jacks' snug jeans. Flipping open the button on his own jeans he asked roughly, "Ya hard Frostbite?"

Swallowing Jack shifted on his lap. "You know I am."

Smiling Aster unzipped his fly slowly. "Good. Take out that pretty cock and let me see."

Jack hesitated. "Aster, we shouldn't..."

"Do it," Aster growled. "I need t'see ya." He felt like he was going to fucking explode. Shit, he'd even play the I got shot card if it would get Jack to pull out the pretty hard cock. "Please Frostbite."

Jack bit his lip before leaning back. Unbuttoning his jeans he slid down the zipper. Aster cock jumped, his heart slamming in his chest with anticipation. Unable to stand the pressure any longer he reached inside his jeans and wrapped his hand around the leaking head of his cock, groaning at how good it felt. "Come on baby, show me," he pleaded.

Reaching his hand inside his jeans Jack moaned, his eyes closing briefly.

"Does that feel good?" Aster asked, loving the look of pleasure on his Frostbite's face.

Jack nodded, biting his lip hard as he moved his hand.

"Let me see ya baby. I wanna watch," Aster commanded on a groan.

"You want to watch me?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse and wrecked.

Grunting as his cock jerked in his hand Aster nodded. "Please. Dying t'see ya working that cock."

"Aster," Jack gasped. "The way you talk..."

"Ya like it when I talk t'ya like this?"

"Yes!" Jack hissed. "You get me off just by talking Bunny."

Aster smirked, pulling out his cock and gripping it for Jack to see. Jack's eyes widened, before going heavy and so full of hunger Aster nearly came on the spot. "What about this Frostbite, that get ya off?"

"Jesus!" Leaning forward Jack grabbed the back of his head and kissed him roughly. Aster groaned, working his cock as he devoured Jack's mouth. He was in fucking heaven. He realized that Jack had shoved his own pants and boxers down and was vigorously working his shaft as they kissed. He broke away, needing to see.

The other man's cock was thick and soaked with precum. He loved how wet Jack got for him. The round head was tinged pink, white pearly beads glistening over the tip. He wasn't as big as Aster but he was still a damn good size and so fucking perfect. Aster's nostrils flared, he wanted Jack more than anything.

Jack stroked his hand over his shaft and Aster's hips bucked in response. This was so damn hot, but he wanted more. Wanted all of Jack. Working his hand harder on his own cock he gritted his teeth and managed to choke out, "Want ya."

Jack moved forward on his lap, pressing the heads of their cocks together. Aster bellowed with pleasure, his head falling back onto the couch. The feel of Jack's slick cock rubbing against his own left him shaking.

Jack let out a small cry, thrusting his hips as if desperate for more. "Aster, it's not enough."

Aster's eyes flew open, his chest heaving. Jack looked completely gone, his hips rocking as he worked his shaft and thrust against Aster's cock. Fighting through the haze of desire and painkillers he asked, "What do ya want baby? Tell me."

"I want more. Inside," Jack keened.

Aster swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to take Jack. God knew he'd dreamed about it enough. But he didn't want the other man to feel pressured or to do something he would regret. "Are ya sure? We don't have too."

Jack's eyes went wide before he shook his head. "I won't regret it. I want too. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Jack...I just..." Aster reached for him, pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together. "If we do this it's more than just sex. It's ain't gonna be a one time thing. Not for me."

"I want that too," Jack whispered.

"I don't want ya t'think ya got to do this because I got hurt."

"That might be part of it," Jack admitted. "But I really do want you Bunny. I feel like it's killing me. I can't stand it."

He felt a thrill at Jack's words. "Ya not gonna get all jumpy on me? Cause honestly Jack, I couldn't take that again." The look on Jack's face earlier after what they'd done...he couldn't handle being rejected like that again.

"I won't. I'm the one asking you remember?" Jack leaned back and smiled teasingly. "If you think you can handle it that is."

Aster raised a brow, all doubts flying from his mind. "Ya think I can't handle ya Frostbite?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, in your condition..."

Aster let out a snarl, grabbing Jack's hips and slamming him down onto the couch. With one rough move he flipped Jack over onto his stomach, bending over the other man's back and ignoring the stab of pain in his chest. "Ya asked for it half-pint."

Jack moaned, his body shaking as he raised up on his knees. Aster had to grabbed his cock and squeeze to stop himself from coming just at the sight of Jack offering himself to him. When he was back in control he snatched the waist of Jack's jeans and shoved them further down around his thighs. "Gonna fuck ya so hard. I know that's what ya want."

"Yes, yes," Jack whimpered into the couch.

Leaning over him Aster pressed his fingers to Jack's mouth. "Suck." He groaned when Jack obediently opened his mouth and sucked on his fingers. One of these days he was going to get to feel that mouth on his cock.

When he felt his fingers were coated enough he pulled back, rising up behind Jack and slapping his ass lightly. Jack jumped before letting out a little groan. Running his wet fingers over Jack's ass he slipped between the crack and circled the waiting hole. Jack rocked his hips, as if he couldn't wait for it and fuck that was just so damn hot.

Clenching his teeth he fought to stay in control, slowly easing his finger inside. _So fucking hot!_

Jack was whimpering and panting beneath him, his hips rocking, trying to take his finger deeper. "More, please."

With a low groan Aster pushed his finger all the way inside, curling until he found Jack's prostrate. He gave the raised nub a light flick. Jack tensed and cried out, so he did again, and again.

"Oh fuck...Bunny...please. I'm ready," Jack pleaded, his hips bucking furiously, thrusting his cock against the couch.

"Mmm..." Aster smiled, savoring the look of Jack completely gone and fucking his finger. He added a second.

"Oh! Aster!" Jack bellowed, his hands clutching into the couch. "Please, please."

He worked his fingers slowly, teasing the other man into a lather. When Jack was nothing but a shaking mass and on the brink he pulled away. Jack keened, his hips pressing back for more. "Ya want my cock in ya?"

"Yes!"

Spitting into his hand he used it and his precum to slick his shaft before pressing the head against Jack's tight ass. He groaned at the feel of it. Finally, he would have this. "Ya remember what I told ya? I'm gonna fuck ya so hard, make ya take every inch of my prick."

"Aster, please," Jack practically sobbed, his face buried into the arm of the couch.

Gritting his teeth Aster eased into him, stopping with just the head of his cock inside and shuddering. His control was quickly slipping away. Jack was so tight and hot. It was perfection. Jack moaned, his ass rocking, trying to take more of Aster's cock inside. Hissing in a breath he grabbed Jack's hips tightly, stilling his movement. If he wasn't careful this was going to be over in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

Squeezing his eyes shut he pushed in deeper. Jack groaned and stiffened as he took more of his length. Aster stopped again halfway, rubbing his hands over Jack's ass and back. "Ya good Frostbite?"

Jack nodded into the couch. "You're big."

Smirking he asked, "Can't handle me?"

"I didn't say that," Jack growled, wiggling his ass. "More."

His control snapped at that. With a snarl he pulled almost all the way out. "Need t'fuck ya hard," he warned around clenched teeth before slamming back inside and burying himself as deep as he could go. He bellowed with pleasure at the feel of Jack's tight body clenched all around him. Pulling back he slammed into him again. Jack cried out, his back bowing.

Digging his fingers into Jack's hips he let loose. He fucked him hard, snapping his hips. He knew he was nailing Jack's prostrate with each thrust, Frostbite was crying out uncontrollably and chanting his name.

__So. Fucking. Good._  
><em>

His spine tingled, orgasm rushing towards him. Reaching around he wrapped his hand around Jack's leaking prick, stroking him as he fucked him.

"Oh god, Bunny...I can't..." Jack broke off on a cry, coating Aster's hand as he came. Jack's body clenched around him, pushing him over the age.

He roared to the ceiling with pleasure as he came, yelling out after each jet as he filled Jack's body. It went on and on as he weakly continued to thrust inside Jack, drawing it out more and more.

He collapsed on top of the Jack when it finally ceased, wrapping his arms around the man's smaller frame. When Jack remained silent and motionless beneath him Aster felt a jolt of panic. "Jack?"

"That was the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jack sighed contentedly. "God damn Bunny."

Relieved Aster chuckled, rubbing his nose against Jack's back. "Did I break ya?"

Laughing Jack shook his head. "Almost. Not that I'm complaining."

Aster slapped his ass playfully. "Good, cause I ain't done with ya."

Turning over Jack settled against Aster's side. "I might need a little recovery time," he admitted bashfully.

Grinning Aster ran his finger down Jack's nose. Then a thought struck him. He didn't use a a condom.

"Shit!"

Jack scowled. "What?"

"Jack, I...I forgot t'put on a condom. I was so gone..." Aster rubbed a hand over his face. What kind of fucking idiot was he? "I'm sorry."

Biting his lip Jack blushed up at him. "It's okay. I mean, I'm clean. I mean I was tested after...and I haven't been with anyone..."

Letting out a pent up breath he smiled. "Me too."

"Good, cause if you give me rabies I'm gonna be pissed Bunny."


End file.
